big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
IiBriskSpxniel
IiBriskSpxniel 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 16: UK. Biography Big Brother 16: UK ''Retrieved pre-season. '''How excited are you to play? I am very excited to play! If, it was on a scale of 1-10, it would go over 10. I heard that these seasons are worth playing for. So, yeah I am very excited about playing. Name 3 fun facts about you! Three fun facts about me: I love going outside and using my bike! The air is so refreshing and the view is amazing! I absolutely love exploring nature and taking on risks I haven't down before. I won a big brother longterm due to a salty jury! If you could pick a friend to play with you, who’d it be? I honestly can't answer this question, because I have no friends. Just kidding, but seriously I have friends but I don't want to bring any of them. I rather go on a solo mission than on a duo mission. If it depended on my life or it was really important that I had to pick a friend, well I can't say an individual person but I can at least describe who I would want to bring with. I would bring a friend that can correct me on my mistakes and can keep me company. He/She would be the friend that would always listen to my life problems and etc. He/She knows how to play a strategical game, and I can root for. That person would be the friend that I would pick. Would you rather win and be ‘hated’ or lose and be ‘loved’? I rather lose and be loved, first of all I do not want a bad reputation which can effect me in future seasons. I'm not that person who goes through backstabbing, being a snake, etc.. and wins. Being loved would at least make people see that I'm a respectful guy and I make the right moves. Well, I may make the wrong moves but still I am loyal to my alliance members and I just can't see myself as a person who is a snake. I would also like to go out in style, if I'm going to lose. <3 If you could pick a signature phrase for yourself, what would it be? The signature phrase for myself would be "Uhm- Uh... Gah runs away", yes that's literally the signature phrase that I would pick. If, I always get into tough situations or any sort of situations that have drama and I'm in spotlight you can see me run away at the speed of light. It's an exaggeration, but it's the only thing that I like to say. Other than the one I like saying, "oop". Host Opinion Brisk was a really weird player this season. He kinda was what Jordan was, except he lasted longer and had more going for him. None the less, his big thing was that huge ass alliance he made and even made the server icon his own face.. easy to say it made him a target quick and was taken out ASAP by Luke, due to being a huge ass liability. He did have a few allies, but most turned on him last minute. Had he slowed down his game I’m sure he could of actually gained their trust. Player History - Big Brother 16: UK Competition History Care Package History Nominations/Voting History Trivia *He is the first Asian male houseguest to play. Category:BB16 Houseguests Category:16th Place Category:Asian-American Houseguests